Daeghun Farlong
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Elf | occupation = Scout | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Shayla | siblings = Duncan Farlong (Half-brother) | children = Kalach-Cha (Adoptive Child) | familyrefs = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | alignment35 = Neutral | class35 = | refs35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = | rules = }} Daeghun Farlong was a male elven inhabitant of West Harbor on the Sword Coast North in the 1370s DR. Personality Following his wife's death, Daeghun was grim and harsh, especially to his foster child, the Kalach-Cha. He expects his orders to be respected and completed. Nevertheless, he was shown to be sensitive, as he defended the Kalach-Cha from being attacked by the undead and went to search for his foster child after the attack on the Mere of Merdalain. Abilities An eminently skilled ranger, Daeghun was considered to be one of the finest archers around the Mere of Dead Men. He favored the use of the longbow in combat and was not above using poison on his arrows. Activities Daeghun often went into the swamp to hunt animals, to trade their fur with the merchants. He attended the Archery Contest at the Harvest Fair. Finally, he joined the defense at Crossroad Keep, to scout out the enemy. Relationships He was the adoptive father of the Kalach-Cha, and the half-brother of Duncan. History Early Life Daeghun was a scout of West Harbor, who was skilled with the bow. He was a friend of the Kalach-Cha's mother, Esmerelle, and had a wife, Sheila. However, both women were lost in the First Shadow War. Due to this, Daeghun adopted the Kalach-Cha, but remained grim. During the Shadow War He raised the Kalach-Cha as a villager. During the Harvest Fair of 1374 DR, he tasked the Kalach-Cha to trade with Galen for a duskwood bow. He also oversaw the Archery Contest, where people could shot bottles as targets. When bladelings and duergar attacked, he attacked the last wave, then healed the surviving villagers. He ordered the Kalach-Cha to retrieve a silver shard, then to go to Neverwinter to Deaghun's half-brother, Duncan. When the Kalach-Cha became a Knight Captain, Daeghun enlisted himself for the aid of Crossroad Keep, scouting on the enemy. He also aided his adoptive child when Garius ordered the undead to attack. After hearing about the news of the fate of the King of Shadows and his adoptive child, Daeghun went to search for the Kalach-Cha. Mask of the Betrayer When the Kalach-Cha returned to the village, Daeghun was glad his adoptive child was alive.And may attend the wedding of his child with Gann/Safiya. Appendix Appearances * Neverwinter Nights 2 * Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer Trivia Daeghun was voiced by Jim Murtaugh. References Appearances * Neverwinter Nights 2 * ''Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer External links * Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of West Harbor Category:Inhabitants of the Mere of Dead Men Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants Category:Scouts Category:Rangers Category:Wild elves